Pokemon Destiny: The Path of Legends Part 21
by Boredstick
Summary: It s been a rough time for me... but Boredstick s back on track, now with a awesome bunch of brand new chapters ! 9 more chapters until Path of Legends ends... so while it stills lasts, enjoy Chapter 21 and more to come...


_Chapter 21: A Misty Twilight_

Oak continued to watch the surveillance tape, trying to find any indication to what happened at the base. Jenny then approached him, as she informed him that the scouts have been sent.

- We need to know where Vicious is and where he is going… any news about ground zero?

- Our men still can't get any closer without risking an electrical outburst, even the airspace there is heavily charged with electricity, that's why after the blast the satellites couldn't see what happened afterwards. Atleast the battle is over for now… what about the other regions?

- Contact Johto and Hoenn, we have to gather all the legendary Pokemon , should Vicious attack then we'll need their help and our own strength to even be able to hold him at bay.

- I just got a message from a radar team that Lugia managed to reach ground zero, and shortly after it landed it then took off. Unfortunately the team lost track of Lugia´s radar signal.

- It has probably come for Ash… I hope the boy's alright, we were in great need of him before… but if my suspicions are true… then we need him now more than ever before…

Brock returned to the hospital to check up on May, as he then saw that Nurse Joy and several Chansey rushed into May's room. Brock ran in to see what was going on, as he saw the Chansey using a defibrillator. May's heart began to fail, as Brock asked what happened to her.

- I don't know… she was all fine, but suddenly she got into a coma due to the drugs… but this shouldn't have happened, the machine has alarms incase of overdose, and then her heart…

Worried that she might share Delia's fate, Brock held May's hand, telling her to hang on, as the Chansey pushed him aside to use the defibrillator. May then got conscious, as she tried to talk but still her voice was weak, as May indicated that she needed a pen and paper.

Nurse Joy quickly reacted and ripped a page from a journal and gave May a pen, as the Chansey continued to try to stabilize her critical state. Starting to lose consciousness, May felt the pen in her hand, as she tried to write down something despite her critical state.

May dropped the pen, as she got back into a coma. Nurse Joy quickly made sure that she was out of danger, as she ran out to her staff for assistance. Relieved that May still lives, Brock went to her bedside to see what she wrote down. Brock got a chilling feeling, as he grabbed the paper sheet and ran out, hurrying to Oak to show him what she desperately had written .

Flying high to avoid being spotted, Lugia flew over Cameran Castle, as Ash saw that the castle and its surroundings were intact, as apparently Team Rocket nor Vicious´s men never reached that far into the kingdom. Ash told Lugia to head towards the tree, as Lugia nodded.

They approached the tree, as Lugia sent out its roar, alerting its presence to indicate that it's a friend. It landed next to an cave entrance, as Ash told Lugia to stay behind, as he then ran into the cave, heading into the very heart of the tree. Ash then noticed that the path had changed.

Remembering the route he took before during his last visit, Ash saw that the tunnels had changed their direction. Not knowing which way to go, Ash called out for Mew and The Regis. Nothing, not even the tree's defense was visible, as Ash cautiously continued forward.

He managed to reach the underground lake, as Ash saw a horrifying sight. All the Pokemon were gone and the lake was drying up. Ash then saw that the grass was still fresh, meaning that it happened not so long ago. Knowing that the main chamber is directly above, Ash worked his way upward through the tunnels when suddenly he stopped. Something had forced its way in, as he saw a massive hole in one of the cave walls, leading to the main chamber.

Ash looked around, as he saw that the tree appeared to still be alive, but was severely weakened by whatever happened. Ash then saw Mew, laying on the ground, as he ran up to it.

Waking up, Mew was severely weak, as it saw Ash. Asking what happened, Mew jumped out of Ash's grip, as it tried to create a flashback by focusing its Aura. Ash thought of using a timeflower, but when he looked around he saw that all the timeflowers were shattered, as Mew continued its attempt to show what happened to it and The Tree of Beginning.

Not having enough strength, Mew went to the tree´s energy core and absorbed what little energy it could spare from the weak tree. Having taken enough, Mew created a flashback, as Ash saw what had happened not so long ago. It was the Unown, they have been on site.

A small yet powerful number of them had entered the tree, as all the Pokemon fled in terror. The Unown then teleported into the main chamber where Mew attempted to fight them off but failed since the Unown in advance purposefully weakened the tree in order to weaken Mew.

The Unown then attempted to collect all the timeflowers when Mew used what strength it had to destroy them, as Mew went to the energy core and managed to Safeguard what was left of the tree´s energy. In their anger the Unown weakened Mew with a sudden Psychic attack, but as Mew was still strong enough to fight them, The Unown then teleported away from the tree.

Suddenly the flashback changed, as Ash then saw what happened at the base, seeing into those Unown´s minds at the time, as the blast occurred and wiped everything out. Ash then saw Vicious with May, hearing his conversation, and Vicious then teleported away from the base.

Crying in despair after having seen his father, Ritchie and Max wiped out by the blast, Ash tried to focus, as Mew suddenly grabbed Ash, pushing him closer to the energy core, wanting him to touch it. Ash gently touched it, as it reacted to the Aura inside him and began to flash.

A sphere emerged from the ground, as Ash approached it, asking Mew what was going on. Ash then felt something inside of himself, as somehow his true Aura slowly began to return. Ash touched the sphere, as it began to glow and slowly form into a distinct shape. Ash was left speechless, as he saw what had emerged from the form. It was Max.

The sphere vanished, as he was seen on the ground, unconscious. Ash went to Max and woke him up, as Max opened his eyes, seeing Ash. Ash asked Mew how it was possible when suddenly Mew shrieked, as it quickly got out of the energy core. Something was wrong.

Something was heard further into the tunnels, as Mew grabbed hold of Ash and tried to teleport, but it was still too weak, as it grabbed Ash and pushed him forward. Grabbing Max, Ash ran off with Mew, as he managed to reach Lugia in time.

He jumped on along with Max and Mew, as Lugia quickly took off, also sensing the danger that Mew was very well aware of. Lugia then flew high above the clouds for cover.

- Lugia tell me, what's wrong with Mew, what just happened in there?

´´ The same danger that made me turn back at the base seems to be here now, Mew knew of the impending threat, as you two had no choice but to flee. You're safe for now atleast´´

- It must be Vicious, not so long ago Mew and the tree were attacked by The Unown, but once Mew recovers you can to tell me what it knows… what would Vicious want with Mew?

´´ Mew holds the key to our origin and has abilities way beyond what The Unown possess, perhaps your enemy seeks that power just like it obtained your power previously?´´

- When I touched the core, my Aura returned… could it be that it was somehow stored last time I was here, just like when Max was taken by the tree, a part of his Aura remained… and that's why he could come back… but still… why did Mew decide to bring him back now?

´´ As you know from your previous mission, you succeeded because you also had the aid of your companions… even this little boy can make a major difference, just like you did before´´

Mew was resting in Max´s arms, as Max was half awake, still abit weak from his sudden revival and the quick escape, Ash firmly held onto him, as he looked back, seeing the tree in the horizon. Lugia then asked where they should go next, as Ash thought of his next move.

- First I need to think of what to do with Max, even if Mew brought him back I can't put him in danger anymore… and we're closer to Hoenn than Kanto, so head to Petalburg City…

Oak was in the tent, awaiting results from the scout teams regarding Vicious´s whereabouts. Suddenly Officer Jenny rushed inside the tent, having urgent satellite images to show him.

Having spotted Lugia, the satellites tracked its movement, as Jenny told Oak that it landed on the tree and that apparently Ash was with it. Delighted to hear that Ash was still alive and apparently safe from harm, Oak asked if the satellites are still monitoring his movements.

- Before we could configure them for more precise tracking, it seems he left shortly after his arrival since the satellites lost track of him. And no information on Vicious´s location either.

- Where could he be going… what happened to him, why didn't he come directly here… whatever Ash knows that we are unaware of, it is keeping him away from any contact…

- Atleast if Vicious´s planned to attack he would have done it by now, so for the moment we can rest easy that he has more important things to do than terrorize the citizens once again…

- I fear it's the calm before the storm… as much as I want to keep an eye on Ash, the priority still is to locate Vicious… rearrange the satellites to find Vicious, I'll send others to try to find Ash, though I do not have the heart to tell him that both Delia and Giovanni are gone…

- As you suggest. What about your other companions, any other news about them?

- Tracey is still in Altomare, he remained when Vicious made the global assault, now he's making sure Bianca is safe so that he can return back to Kanto, now that the battle is over.

Jenny suddenly got a call, as she quickly sat down and initiated a computer, as she started the satellite surveillance program and downloaded new information. A screen then lit up, as Oak saw live what the satellites saw: The Tree of Beginning was dying, as some things were seen flying away from it. Oak told Jenny to quickly have some satellites track the mysterious objects, as he quickly phoned the Pokemon Institute to alert them of the sudden crisis…

- The townsfolk from the castle called in the alarm, since Lady Aileen was taken to shelter when the crystals started to decompose moments ago. I'm changing the satellite trackings, but whatever those things are I'm risking losing them if the satellites don't work any faster!

Oak suddenly had a thought, as he told Jenny to use a satellite and get a visual on ground zero. Jenny nodded and did as he said, as the screen was divided into two parts. Oak's guess paid off, as a portal was seen at ground zero. The image quality was still terrible due to the electrical charge in the ground, as Oak asked for more satellites to get a better visual.

Suddenly some things came out of the portal, as Oak's suspicion turned out to be correct: It was the Unown, some had fled from the tree while many more came out from the portal.

Jenny tried her best to track the Unown´s movements aswell as keeping a visual on the tree and the portal at ground zero. Suddenly an alarm was heard, as Jenny saw that some Unown from the portal were headed towards their direction. Jenny quickly ran out to alert the militia.

Militia from the Pokemon center came out along with their Pokemon, as they waited, prepared for a sudden, unwelcome visit. The Unown were seen in the sky, as they passed by the city and continued forward. Relieved that the city was not a target, Jenny returned to the tent, as Oak made some more calls to gather what people he can to look for Ash, suspecting The Unknown are really after him, while Jenny sat down and continued to work on the satellites.

Brock then ran in, as he gave the paper sheet to Oak and tried to catch his breath. Confused at what he saw, Oak asked Brock what it was, as Brock sat down and explained what happened.

- So May suddenly wanted to write all this down during her sudden heart failure?

- Yes, it happened due to her getting an overdose of the psychological drugs… but I really don't think that the machine was faulty or that May simply wrote this down due to the drug´s effect… I don't think this is all a coincidence… May really wanted to tell us something…

- But what? A message, a warning, why was she so desperate to write down's Misty's name…

Oak suddenly froze, as he told Brock to follow, as he ran off to the hospital, fearing that The Unknown in fact did something when they flew past the city just moments ago.

May opened her eyes, as she noticed that she was in a dark place. She tried to navigate with her hands, as she then felt some sand on the rock ground. Suddenly May screamed.

The Unown appeared, as they surrounding May, using Psychic to restrain her. May begged them to stop, as suddenly The Unown stopped. Misty then appeared from the darkness.

- Misty… what's going on, I overheard something you said… what's happening to you…

Misty didn't respond, as May tried to stand up and run towards her, but The Unown kept May pinned to the ground with Psychic. Misty looked towards the Unown, as they released May from their grip. May decided to stay back, not wanting to aggravate The Unown anymore.

- I saved you… because I had no reason to get rid of you… but then you overheard me…

Noticing a red aura around Misty, May suspected that The Unown somehow were responsible for what happened to Misty. Misty got closer, as May continued to remain still on the ground.

- I don't know how I heard your thoughts… but I heard you… what are you doing Misty?

- I am doing what is right… what I should have done from the very beginning… however as much as The Unown want you out of the way… I'll let you go… because you're just like me.

- What happened to you Misty, why are you like this… what happened at the militia base?

- Nothing remains there anymore…everything got wiped out… and you're just like me May… because we both have lost those we love… Ash is gone… and little Max…is with Ash now...

- No it can't be, Max was safe in the medical area, and Ash… no you're wrong, Ash has to…

Misty glowed more intense, as The Unown projected a flashback, as May saw what happened to Ash, as she then saw how Ritchie tried to save her and afterwards the massive electric blast.

- You see, we're the same… but now that you know, I am giving you a choice… die and be reunited with Max, or live the rest of what's left of life, not getting in my way… your choice...

- What's wrong with you, how can you ask me something like that, of course I want to live!

- Fine… I won't make you a prisoner in your own mind, but once you return… this never happened, we never meet. Go back home… do whatever you want… but we never meet.

- Misty, this isn't you, something's wrong, come back with me, together we can go on and…

May suddenly screamed, as she was pinned down by Psychic again, but this time it wasn't The Unown, it was Misty. Looking into Misty's eyes, May got frightened, seeing nothing but hate.

- I am going on… by having my revenge… first one to pay is Vicious… then everyone else…

May fainted due to the intense pain, as Misty stopped. May then slightly glowed yellow, as Misty approached her. The Unown surrounded Misty, as May then began to slowly glow red.

Ash was still on his way to Hoenn, as Lugia slowed down abit, not using too much of its strength unless necessary, as Max had fully recovered and was awake. Mew followed them in the air, while Max changed position and sat in front of Ash. Max then asked what happened.

- Mew aswell as Lugia sensed a danger we shouldn't confront yet, so we had to leave quickly. I'm taking you home Max, there's no need for you to be involved anymore in all of this…

- As long as sis and Jirachi are alright… what about Vicious and the others, any word?

- I don't know about them, but if I find them I'll bring them home… as for Vicious, he has The Unown now on his side, along with my power… I can't fight him yet Max, but I will…

Mew suddenly weakened as it quickly descended. Lugia immediately descended aswell, landing next to Mew on the ground, as Ash went to it and asked what was wrong.

´´ It's the tree… it's dying, Mew has to either return and try to save it, or go into hibernation´´

- We can't go back, it's not safe there… what about hibernation, will it help Mew recover?

´´ Yes, but we don't know when it will wake up again, it could be minutes, months, decades… eitherway Mew must survive… it is bound to this world and life itself as we know it´´

- Wait… what about it's Aura… can't we store it and once the tree is alright bring Mew back… it seems to work well, and now with my Aura back… Mew, would this save you?

Mew slightly nodded, as its time was running out fast. Ash jumped off Lugia and kneeled next to Mew, as he focused his Aura, but this time was ready to receive instead. Mew began to glow, as it slowly faded away, transformed into Aura, and imbedded itself into Ash's Aura.

The process didn't take too long, as Ash hid Mew near a distinct bush. Ash and Max then jumped on Lugia and took off, as Max then told Ash what he remembered when at the base.

- Celebi and Jirachi were there, and it seems Vicious got both of them… I was at the medical bay with Ritchie, when he managed to break through he told me to stay there… that's when…

- The blast happened… Lugia told me about it… I woke up there afterwards… Vicious has gone too far, I know he's a madman, but something like this… it seems way beyond him.

´´ We need to hurry, once we reach your destination I will call upon the Legendary Birds to retrieve Mew and protect it. But to be able to save the tree… one more is needed…Ho-oh.´´

Oak reached May's room, as he saw a delightful sight. May was alive and awake, as Nurse Joy cleared her lungs with a respiratory medical tool, hoping that her voice would soon return.

Glad to see her alright, Oak sat down next to her and took forth the paper sheet, as he asked May about it. Confused, May asked Oak about it, as Brock entered and explained to her.

- I don't know what happened to me… last I remember was that I was with Vicious at the base before he vanished, now I wake up here with Nurse Joy helping me get my voice back…

- You don't remember meeting me outside, telling me that you just came from ground zero? You also said something about someone being alive, don´t you remember anything May?

- No, that's all I remember Brock… it's strange if true, maybe it's because of the overdose…

Brock looked at the paper sheet, as he then realized. Brock asked May if the one she saw was Misty, remembering that she mentioned to him that the one that saved her was a ´´she´´.

- Indeed this is not a coincidence… she remembers everything except what happened after Vicious left her at the base… we know she could not get out of there by herself, she would have needed help…and now she partially lost her memory when The Unown passed by here…

- May, tell us what happened before the blast, any detail about Vicious, Ash, The Unown, anything that might help our current situation… we wouldn't ask if it wasn't so urgent…

- Professor, I may not remember anything that happened after the blast… but I have this strange feeling… that Max somehow is with Ash… but if Max was inside the base, then…

- Ash is alive, he was spotted not so long ago at The Tree of Beginning with Lugia, we don't know anything else, that's why it's important for you to tell us what you actually remember.

- I was at the medical bay, recovering after my false memories began to harm me… Ritchie came to save me, but Vicious ambushed him, and I think he then got hold of Jirachi and managed to knock Max and Ritchie into a room and lock it. That's all I really know, I was barely awake when Vicious had me outside in front of everyone and then the blast came…

- We saw Celebi getting captured on the surveillance tape, that means that Vicious now has Jirachi, Celebi, and The Unown by his side… he's gathering all the Legendary Pokemon…

- If true, we should warn the others Legendary Pokemon and tell the militia to protect them, since they are a possible target by Vicious... the Legendary Pokemon should go hide and…

Militiamen then appeared, as they told Oak that a disaster just struck Johto and that Jenny requests his immediate presence. Oak told Brock to remain with May, as he ran off to the tent. Reaching the tent, Oak saw Jenny talking to her informant regarding the urgent situation.

- I was just contacted by my informant in Johto, a massive tidal wave suddenly hit Altomare, and that The Unown were actually sighted there shortly after it happened. Hold on…

Jenny continued to receive information, as she changed a screen to a news channel, reporting about the incident on site, as Oak saw that the entire city was totally submerged under water.

Desperate, Oak tried to call Bianca and Tracey, but there was no response. Fearing the worst, Oak carefully paid attention to the news broadcast, as the reporter then told about how the weather was violent and hostile when they first arrived, but quickly intensified even further when some Unown were seen coming out of the water surface, and quickly left the area.

Seeing more Unown events, Oak called the Pokemon Institution and told them about what happened and what he suspects, as Jenny gave Oak the number to her informant. Oak gave away the number to his colleagues, as Oak then told Jenny to inform the militia in all regions to gather the legendary Pokemon. Jenny nodded and quickly went outside to gather the men.

A helicopter landed at ground zero, as Oak and Brock stepped out. The electricity had suddenly faded away, as militiamen checked the site for any survivors, clues or the enemy.

- Now that it's safe to be here, I can check out the mysterious portal that is here on site.

Brock followed Oak, as militiamen had surrounded the portal incase something happens. Oak reached the portal, as he asked Brock to alert the militia incase he didn't return soon.

- No way you're going alone Professor, I'm coming with you, incase The Unown are there…

- If they are inside, I don't want to worry about you Brock. Stay behind alrgiht? Trust me.

Oak entered the portal, as Brock reluctantly remained. Jenny then arrived in a helicopter. She quickly asked where Oak was. Brock slowly looked towards the portal, as she understood.

- Damnit, he puts himself in unnecessary danger, even the probe that was sent in there hasn't returned yet. It's bad enough that so many have been lost, but now he's really pushing fate…

- I know, he told me to stay… he only knows what happened at Greenfield with The Unown years ago, but I was there, I saw what they were capable of… I should go after him Jenny…

- I came because I just got some images from the news team at Altomare, apparently they were too distracted by The Unown to notice, but there was something else there aswell…they went through the footage and managed to capture something among The Unown with their camera.

Brock took the images, wanting to give them to Oak once he returns, as Jenny asked the militia if they found anything. Thinking about Jenny at the hospital aswell as May, Brock took up his cellphone and tried to call Tracey to check up on him, but got no answer just like Oak.

Reaching Petalburg City, Ash saw that the city had got quite a blow from Team Rocket's previous assault but still was in better shape than he imagined. Suddenly Ash heard a familiar voice. It was Drew, he was alive. Max ran off to him, asking what had happened to him.

- It's a long story Max, I'll let ya in awhile. Some militia dropped me off here to count all the Hoenn survivors. I'm also going to head home soon to LaRousse City. What's going on Ash?

- It's a long story Drew…have you heard anything from Kanto, is May here at home?

- I overheard some militia talk about gathering the Legendary Pokemon, something's still seems to be going on... I don't know anything about May, she might still be there in Kanto…

- I have to go get my sis, Drew can you come with me? Ash has something else to do…

- No Max stay here, I told you why! Drew, all I have time to say is that it's not safe in Kanto, and I don't know about Johto or Hoenn. Please keep an eye on him, make sure he´s safe ok?

Drew nodded, as Lugia took off with Ash. Wanting to head for the Orange Islands and reach Shamouti Island, Ash told Lugia to wait awhile longer, as he then told his next destination.

´´ Are you sure about your decision, that area would probably be a very likely place to risk encountering the enemy, perhaps we should gather everyone first and then go to that place? ´´

- We need to go there… it has been forgotten and not visited every since all of this began…


End file.
